


days before you came / it always seemed enticing / to be naked and profane / there is no denying

by larasunbetadscribbles



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Era (Phandom), Bottom Dan Howell, Dan Howell Is A Tease, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larasunbetadscribbles/pseuds/larasunbetadscribbles
Summary: Dan is such a twink and Phil can't resist.





	days before you came / it always seemed enticing / to be naked and profane / there is no denying

Dan is such a twink. Phil assists Dan lifting his hip up as he was about to remove his boxers. Such a twink.

The green carpet beneath his knees is uncomfortable, but there is no real chance they would make it the few feet to his bed.

Not with Dan shivering under him, moaning quietly to Phil’s kisses and strokes.

He started teasing Phil the moment he picked him up from the train station, the whole ride back home. When they had tea with Phil’s parents, Dan casually palmed Phil's crotch underneath the table, gulping the tea down, swallowing so loudly.

"Fuck." Dan whispers in to short kisses, licking Phil’s upper lip, him moaning with each movement.

This is the first time in weeks they are seeing each other face to face, Phil thinks. They are so hungry, so young and in love.

Phil started shivering the second Dan untied his jeans, biting into Dan’s neck. He wanted Dan, right here. Even though he knew already that they wouldn’t last long enough.

A short hand job each has to do it for the moment. A quick wank, just to unleash the first tension.

It was frustrating to do it via Skype, telling Dan to fuck himself and pretend it were his fingers instead.

They roll around, three times, a lame game for dominance. Dan loves being obedient, he never tried to gain real control.

Such a twink.

Phil ended up on top of Dan, pulling his arms up to lose his shirt.

"Fuck." They moan d’accord when their chests touch each other.

It has been too long.

Dan’s finger fit perfectly around Phil’s cock, he has never had someone who was able to hold him the way Dan does before.

Phil moans, maybe too loud for his tea-sipping parents in the kitchen, but the way Dan knows exactly what he’s doing, the way Dan lets his thumb glide around Phil’s tip. Just like he taught Dan a few months ago, Dan eagerly willing to learn everything Phil was able to teach. He can’t help himself.

It is loudly moaned "fucks, "quiet now," more moans and a bittersweet "I love you" ravishing Phil the second he takes Dan into his own hand.

Dan is laughing, the little teasing twink he is, teasing Phil with soft lips on his jaw.

They cum after a few minutes, trying to minimise their moans, their flustered “I love you’s, with Phil’s parents the stairs down in the living room.

With sore knees Phil takes his shirt from the floor, remembering in the middle of his high, that it is a pain in the butt to scratch of dry sperm from the fabric.

He catches it, wiping it slowly from Dan’s stomach.

His boyfriend lies underneath him, panting loudly and a few laughs escape his mouth.

"This was... quick."

Phil re-joins him, kissing his neck, his chest, the lilac new formed hickey beneath his collarbone. 

"Yeah, it was." Phil chuckles, stroking Dan’s arms slowly. "But what do you expect, after weeks without each other. I am surprised you didn’t force me to take you right in the bathroom stalls in Manchester."

**Author's Note:**

> title by placebo - days before you came


End file.
